Naoh Rhu
Naoh Rhu - die Wolkensängerin - Blackheart - Two Steps from Hell Ein Blick auf mich= Überblick * Rasse: Miqo'te, Mondstreuner * Geschlecht: weiblich * Alter: 23 * Größe: 160 * Namenstag: 28. Sonne im vierten Schattenmond * Gottheit: Menphina * Heimat: Das Blätterdach des Finsterwalds Auf den ersten Blick Beschreibung des Charakters Augenblick Aktuelles |-| Was das Auge sieht= center| 450px Was das Auge sieht Beschreibung Aussehen |-| Hab & Gut= Hab & Gut * * * * * |-| Eigenarten= Eigenarten Vorlieben * * * * * * * Abneigungen * * * * * * * Stärken * * * * * * Schwächen * * * * * * * * Wünsche * * * * * * Ängste * * * * * * |-| In meiner Seele= In meiner Seele ❉ Familie ♥ Liebe ♠ Romantisches Interesse ♣ Sexuelles Interesse ❖ Freund ✛ Geschäftlich ♦ Bekannter ≡ Unklar ▴ Positiv ▸ Neutral ▾ Negativ ¤ Feindlich ∴ Kontaktperle ✠ Verstorben Verwurzelt Verbunden Umgebend Fern In Memoriam... |-| Munkeln= Munkeln NPC Auf den Straßen... Kann frei im RP benutzt werden * * * In den Gassen... Nur bei speziellen Gelegenheiten zu hören. Gezielt benutzbar, am Besten vorher fragen, ob der Charakter es kennen kann * * * Im Verborgenen... Sehr spezielles Gerücht, das nur unter besonderen Umständen gehört werden kann. Bitte vorher absprechen, außer es wurde IC aufgedeckt * Von Spielern Von Mund zu Ohr... GERÜCHTE ERWÜNSCHT! Fühlt euch frei euch einzutragen! * "TEXT" — NAME * "TEXT" — NAME * "TEXT" — NAME * "TEXT" — NAME * "TEXT" — NAME |-| Vergangenheit...= Vergangenheit Erinnerung Ich kann mich noch haargenau an diesen Tag vor 15 Jahren erinnern. Es hätte ein schöner Tag werden können. Mein zehnjähriger Zwillingsbruder und ich waren in den Waldgebieten unserer Heimat unterwegs, um unsere Fertigkeiten mit Pfeil und Bogen zu verbessern. Die Sonne wärmte unsere Körper, der Gesang der Vögel unsere Seelen. Unsere Bemühungen waren sogar von Erfolg gekrönt, an diesem Abend sollte jeder in unserer kleinen Siedlung genug zu essen haben. Vielleicht würde es auch wieder Tanz und Musik geben? Doch auf dem Nachhauseweg vernahmen wir laute, verzweifelte Schreie und verloren fast unser Gleichgewicht, weil die Erde bebte, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte. Ein zuvor nie dagewesenes Gefühl von Angst übermannte mich. Bis zu diesem Tag waren wir wohl behütet aufgewachsen. Als Zwillinge waren wir eine Besonderheit, vor allem mein Bruder wurde mehr geschätzt als die anderen Jungen und Männer unserer Siedlung. Die Matriarchin hatte einmal zu uns gesagt, dass unsere Mutter von Menphina gesegnet sei, da sie gleich zwei Geschenke des Himmels erhielt. Natürlich hatten wir wie jeder andere unserer Familie unsere Aufgaben zu erledigen, und auch vor Hunger und Kälte waren wir nicht immer geschützt. Aber wir hatten immer den Rückhalt und das Vertrauen unserer Liebsten. Als wir nach schier endlos langem Bangen endlich in Blickreichweite unseres Dorfes waren, sanken wir schließlich auf die Knie. Aber nicht wegen den Erschütterungen unter unseren Füßen, sondern wegen dem, was unsere von Tränen erfüllten Augen sahen. Vor uns tat sich ein Bild des Schreckens auf. Unsere kleinen, mit Federn geschmückten Hütten standen lichterloh in Flammen, die fast leblosen Körper unserer Familienangehörigen lagen daneben still am Boden. Wir sprinteten augenblicklich auf eine uns wohl bekannte, schwer atmende Miqo'te zu - unsere Mutter. Das Atmen fiel mir immer schwerer - ob durch all den Qualm oder der Last, die auf meinem Herzen lag, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Er ergriff ihre rechte Hand, ich ihre linke. Die Botschaft, die sie mit letzter Kraft zu sprechen vermochte, wird bis in alle Ewigkeit in meinem Herzen wiederhallen. "Lauft weg, sie sind immer noch hier! Ihr könnt uns nicht mehr helfen... Lauft geschwind! Lauft und lebt! Lebt all die Träume die ihr habt! Seid frei und wild wie der Wind!" Sie streichelte noch einmal sanft über meine Wange, so wie sie es immer getan hatte. Dann schloss sie ihre Lider für immer. Und wir rannten. Rannten so lange uns unsere Beine tragen konnten, stetig begleitet von dem Donnern des Erdbodens. Ohnehin außer Atem verringerte der Brand, der sich auch auf den Wald ausgebreitet hatte, unsere Ausdauer. Gleichzeitig spornte er uns aber auch an. Wir konnten nicht stehen bleiben. Wir mussten den Wunsch unserer Mutter erfüllen! Wir hatten nicht lange Zeit zu trauern. Im Rauch nahmen wir Silhouetten wahr. Aber nicht die von eventuell überlebenden Clanmitgliedern, sondern von Hyuran. Wir hatten uns bis jetzt immer eher in den Wäldern aufgehalten und nicht viel Kontakt mit den in Ala Mhigo lebenden anderen Rassen gehabt. Wieso also sollten sie uns angreifen? Das Ziehen meines Bruders löste mich allerdings aus meiner Schockstarre. Wir mussten hier weg, er hatte recht. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange wir liefen. Die gesamte Zeit über hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass wir nicht alleine waren. Irgendwann kamen wir an eine Klippe. Darunter die tosenden Ausläufer der Jadesee. Wir erlaubten es uns, für einen kurzen Moment inne zu halten und zu Atem zu kommen. Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte. Das laute Rauschen der Wellen wurde von einer schneidenden Stimme begleitet. Während unser Verfolger uns bedrohliche Anweisungen zurief, blickten mein Bruder und ich uns in die Augen. Wir brauchten keine Worte, um uns zu verständigen. Als ich ängstlich seine Hand ergriff, wurde das Zittern etwas weniger schlimm. Frei wie der Wind. Frei wie der Wind hatte sie gesagt! Mit Anlauf sprangen wir in das Unbekannte Nass, nicht wissend, was die Zukunft bringen mochte. Oder ob wir diese überhaupt erleben würden. Die Aufzeichnungen einer Wolkensängerin Teil 1: Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf center| 450px |-| Galerie= Galerie Bild.png reiseroute.png|Eine unfreiwillige Reise - Von den Grenzen Ala Mhigos nach Limsa Lominsa |-| OOC= Occ Hey ihr Lieben! Beschreibung Credits * Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. * Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki * Die Rechte für bearbeitete Screenshots liegen bei Square Enix * Die Rechte für gezeichnete Bilder liegen, soweit nicht anders vermerkt, beim Seiteninhaber * Die Rechte für benutzte Musik liegt beim angegebenen Interpreten Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te Kategorie:Mondstreuner